The Locker Room Experience
by Chione-sama
Summary: Started somewhere and just running wild now, the GOM are touching, rubbing and fucking to their hearts content- AominexMurasakibara, KurokoxAkashi, exhibitionism, group sex, MalexMale and lots of other stuff that will send me to hell.
1. Chapter 1

"You read what?" Aomine asked, his voice loud with astonishment and staring with unbelieving eyes at Akashi. It didn't often happen that the red headed leader of the generation said things with such dirty nature. Well, it had never really happened before, and the reaction to this first time remark made everyone of Teikou's Basketball delinquents turn their gazes to their captain.

"As I said," the redhead took his time, his face showing no sign of shame or embarrassment, "I read that males can only achieve a full body orgasm while stimulating the prostate" he finished pulling his t-shirt over his pale body, seemingly unaffected by this sudden statement. They had just finished a hard practice ten minutes ago and almost everyone, except Murasakibara, had gotten dressed after a quick shower.

"What kind of things have you been reading..?" Kise's look seemed conflicted between scared and intrigued, though the latter one seemed to be winning. Akashi merely smiled a little to himself before turning to the miracles, raising his voice: "Aren't you curious too? The text said that full body orgasms and normal orgasms are incomparable" He met the eyes of several of the miracles, letting the opportunity linger and the curiosity tempt.

"Why are you telling us this now, Akashi?" Midorima, who'd kept his voice to himself raised this question, his look not giving away what he was thinking as he looked at the boy genius. Akashi looked at the taller Shooting Guard, taking a second to evaluate him, before answering: "

"Why couldn't you just… You know, found a cucumber or something and do this to yourself?" The fragment in Kise's question was caused by an insecurity seldom seen in the blonde's eyes. "To fully see the effect of a full body orgasm I would have to be an observer, not a participant. Which brings out the next question-" Everyone in the locker room seemed to be holding their breath, even Murasakibara had quit munching at his chips, "Who will do it?". The steam caused by the showers suddenly seemed twice as dense, and the beating of their hearts seemed to echo through the confined space. Akashi had to keep himself from smiling, the wait itself showed that the possibility for the answer he was hoping was almost certain. "What?!" Aomine now stood upright, his body tense: "You expect one of us to just bend over and take your d**k up the a**?!" His voice rumbled against the walls breaking the former silence. "Aomine, aren't you listening? Akashi specifically said he wont be participating" Midorima seemed a bit annoyed at the loud outbreak of the marine player, "what difference does it make?!" Aomine redirected his shouts from Akashi to Midorima. "I wont take anyone's up the a**!", "Then you wont" Akashi said with his usual ease, calming the flustered Aomine. "Why us, Akashi?" Kuroko's voice came from nowhere, startling the already stressed Aomine. The rest of the group seemed surprisingly calm. "Well, it isn't like id ask just about anyone" Akashi seemed pleased with Kuroko's question. "I must agree, I find this quite fascinating. I will not participate myself, but I would be interested in observing." Five pairs of eyes stared at the embarrassed Midorima while one set had a satisfied look in them; and now for the rest.

"I am not up for this. I have not got any experience in this field" Kuroko announced with little embarrassment, but he did not seem all to negative looking at it. Now three of the generation was remaining; the blonde model Kise, The dark skinned badboy Aomine and the tall sugar-freak Murasakibara, who still hadn't put on any clothes, a good sign for Akashi. "What about it, Daiki," Akashi redirected the conflicted teens attention to himself, "you said you wouldn't bottom at all, but what about being on top?" The red and yellow eyes trapped Aomine's dark blue ones, forcing him to give an honest response. Aomine let his gaze fall and lifted his right arm scratching his neck: "geez, you wont give up on this, huh, Akashi" he said, one final blow from admitting defeat and surrender. "It would have to be someone with stamina, are you up for that, Daiki?" Everyone's eyes were glued to the master dribbler, he hesitated then sighed: "I guess".

One down, one to go- Akashi looked at the remaining two: his plan all along was to corner the two of them like this, this was his best chance of getting what he wanted. "So, any volunteers for the last role?" His eyes shifted between purple and yellow, searching for a sign of possibility.

Then he found it.

Murasakibara still hadn't put on any clothes, sitting comfortably on the bench and staring into nothing. "What about you, Atsushi?" The purpette turned his head slowly, not saying either yes or no, but waiting for something. "You will be guaranteed at least one orgasm and you wont have to do any work". The tall teen let go of Akashi's eyes, then said: "I want a blow job first, then I don't care as long as it doesn't hurt" he casually picked up another chip and ate- The others stared and Akashi put in the final piece in his puzzle:

"Kise" he needn't say more, Kise looked at him and swallowed hard. "I've never done that before" he said hesitantly, "no, but you probably have the most experience amongst us, plus you have a keen eye for detail" The compliment seemed to make the blonde braver, he furrowed his brows for a few seconds, then Aomine's voice sounded: "what, Kise, are you scared?" The challenge was obvious, and the look Kise gave Aomine was answer enough. The tension and rapidly building excitement in the group was undeniable, Akashi could feel the sensation of victory spreading inside him, then again, he never lost anything- things of sexual nature was no exception. 

Kise swallowed dramatically, but the usual childish behavior was long forgotten and before them stood a curious, testosterone dominated young man. "Well," the blonde's voice was serious, but hesitant, as if waiting for someone to reveal the embarrassing joke he almost fell victim to. When no one seemed in the mood to be joking, the blonde continued- "I guess, it's only mura-chi anyway?" His eyes reclaimed their usual confident golden gleam as he walked with determined steps towards their defensive weapon. Murasakibara lazily looked at the blonde as the soft skin of the model's knees hit the floor. His was curious, but he was nowhere near backing out. The blonde turned to look at the curious and tense bunch behind him, "I'm at least used to an audience, but I must warn you: I don't swallow", with that shameless comment which resulted in a flustered Midorima, Kise placed his delicate hands on Murasakibara's thighs- heat meeting heat and the gentle graze of the blonde's breath tickling the taller boy.  
Akashi smiled. _All according to plan._


	2. Chapter 2- blow job

The blonde did everything he could not to seem too hesitant. After such shameless words and an attitude so bold it was almost arrogant he couldn't chicken out, but, truth be told: he'd never done this before. He hadn't even gone down on a girl; he was always the one receiving special treatment from those gullible skanks. The blonde pretended to shift his position a little, careful not to look anywhere specific (especially not at the awaiting task before him) while he tried to remember what those girls always did. He felt the gaze of his teammates behind him, but the most terrifying was that of the purple eyes looking down on him. Kise breathed in, closed his eyes for a moment and tried to forget about his hands warm against the damp skin of his friend- Izuma was her name. She'd given him the best blowjob he'd ever had, but how did she do it again? Oh. Right.

The pale well kept hands of the model slowly made their way up the other boy's thighs, fingertips tracing gently as they made their way up. Kise was right handed, so he decided to let the left one rest at the hard masculine hips of his teammate. His right hand gently brushed the soft skin of the purpette; skin that was usually hidden away was suddenly all exposed. He could feel the muscles tighten as his right hand inch by inch came closer to the awaiting member of Teikou's center. Even though it was flaccid Kise couldn't help but notice how big it was. _And it will only get bigger._ Kise was done taking things slowly.

He grabbed onto the base of the cock with his hand the way he would do with himself. Murasakibara gasped at the sudden feeling, but didn't seem anything but a little surprised. _And maybe aroused? _Kise got the answer to that question as he could feel the flesh in his right hand gradually stiffen. He slid his thumb up the shaft and loosened his grip to better move. Murasakibara had closed his eyes with his head resting against the wall behind him. He quickly slid his hand all the way to the head of the penis before slowly going down to the base again, the soft skin of the cock following smoothly. An almost non-audible moan came from the purpette. Was it weird that hearing the other boy moan encouraged Kise?

He steadied the cock at the base before he opened his mouth to start the real task. "Good you've got a big mouth, eh, Kise?" the blonde almost gagged before having taken any of the boy into his mouth, he'd completely forgotten about his little audience. "Aomine-kun, I think you made him lose his focus" the monotone voice of their shadow sounded. The tall, dark boy tsch'ed before going back to silently watching the show in front of him. What was he doing again? Kuroko had been right, he completely lost track of what he was doing. "Go on", Akashi's voice was gentle and encouraging, but left no room for arguing. Kise swallowed, let his breath out and opened his eyes.

"Ah" this moan was deep and genuine, seeming relieved that the blonde's lips finally engulfed the head of his cock. Kise sucked at the warm flesh inside his mouth while rhythmically stroking Murasakibara. "aahh", the moan was longer this time and Kise saw it as a thumb up for sliding his tongue underneath the corona. His hand continued to pump the purpette's cock as he experimentally flicked his tongue and hesitantly dared to take in more of the teen. He knew it was time to go deeper when he felt Murasakibara's hips buck forward. "hhnn, yeah" the words boosted Kise's confidence as decided to speed things up. His right hand joined his left in pinning the purpette's hips down as he slowly took in the other boy's length. It had to be at least eight inches. Kise could feel his eyes start to water, but he hadn't reached the base yet. Kise did his best to relax his throat as he went even lower. All of a sudden he felt the rough hair of the other's pelvis tickle his nose, and now he started going up again. "ah, ah" Murasakibara moaned even more as Kise neared the head again. He was starting to get the hang of it.

The other boys looked at the two without saying a word. They were utterly amazed at what was going on, but they didn't dare to show it. "Aaah" a particularly loud moan escaped Murasakibara's mouth as Kise picks up the pace, switching between quickly bobbing his head at the very tip of the penis and taking about half of it in his mouth. All the time Kise varied between sucking hard at the cock and licking around the places which seemed most sensitive. At one time he took his mouth of the tip and instead sucked hard all the way down the left side of the now rock hard penis. Murasakibara was panting hard and had his eyes closed tightly, an almost pained expression on his face as moans freely sounded from his constricted throat.

"mmhh, Kise" he moans shameless, trying to buck forward and succeeding a little. The blonde is too caught up to really notice and keeps going. "ahh!" Murasakibara moans even louder and the spectators can see his abs tighten as he neared climax. "Aaah!", without any other warning than an extra loud moan Murasakibara took a firm grip on Kise hair and forced him further down as he came. "hmpf!" was all Kise could gulp out before his mouth and throat was coated in Murasakibara's thick liquid. After a second Murasakibara's muscles loosened up and he let go off Kise's hair. The blonde immediately pulled off while coughing and spitting out white cum. After breathing in and out a couple of times, the blonde shouted "Murachin, what the hell?!" he gave the purpette a angry and surprised look. "What?" the purpette didn't seem to care at all. The others were surprised as well, but were far too stunned by what they had just seen to react. Aomine was first to talk, his body radiating an unusual nervousness: "Okay, what now? I can't just fuck him like that!" he tried to hide his feelings with a growl, but it came out like a whelp. "I'll take care of prepping Murasakibara, as I have read up on this, you just get yourself ready- you can do that much, right?" Akashi didn't even look at Aomine, but stared at Murasakibara- Now came the fun part.


	3. Chapter 3- fingering

Murasakibara was still leaning his head against the wall, exhausted and spent after Kise's blow job. Kise was by the sink washing his mouth while talking about them owing him ice cream and other stupid thing with a pouting voice, but under the pouting Akashi could hear that he was somewhat proud. Aomine was shifting around, arms crossed and brow slightly furrowed- it wasn't that strange, he had never fucked a guy before. The others were talking to Kise or watching Aomine and Murasakibara, their eyes shifting between the two as they knew what was coming.

"Are you ready, Atsushi?" Akashi was reaching inside his bag while talking to Murasakibara. "hmm" was all the purpette said, but his voice was consenting to continuing. Akashi turned back to the others and everyone was looking at him and what he held in his hand: a bottle of lube. No one said anything as they started getting impatient. They wanted to see how this thing would work. "Okay, Atsushi, could you move to this bench?" Akashi gestured to the long bench in the middle of the room, as it would be easier for Aomine to get access to the main attraction of all this. Murasakibara stood up lazily and shuffled over to the bench before slouching down on it. He spared Akashi the trouble of asking again and spread his legs. He laid down flat on his back, his left leg lifted up in a 90 degrees angle with his foot resting on the bench and his right leg outstretched and resting on the ground beside him. Akashi calmly moved to stand between the taller boy's legs, while opening the bottle of lube with a _pop. _

Murasakibara remained completely calm as Akashi put his left hand on the purpette's right leg and crouched down to come closer. He generously coated the fingers on his right hand with the transparent, sticky fluid and slowly reached towards the pink opening between the milky white legs, as if not to startle the awaiting boy. The spectators moved closer, Kise more shameless than the others as he had already taken his part in this strange and unusual event. Akashi talked with a comforting voice to the receiver as he carefully touched and rubbed his opening. "I'll start of slowly, and open you up finger by finger, tell me if you feel discomfort or pleasure", "hnn" was Murasakibara's response, showing that he understood. After circling the hole for a few seconds, Akashi carefully slipped a finger inside, not to far. Murasakibara wasn't showing any signs, so the red head continued, sliding his finger in and out. Akashi's eyes were so focused they seemed to absorb all that was in front of him, every muscle moving, the purpette's breathing, everything to execute this task as well as possible. By the time Akashi had added another finger and was moving slightly faster and much deeper. He occasionally searched around the walls, pausing the in and out movement to feel around.

"Are you looking for something?" Midorima broke the silent concentration. Akashi paused for a movement, before turning his head to look at Shooting Guard. "Actually, yes," He locked their eyes showing his determination "would you mind assisting me, Shintaro? My fingers are not enough". Midorima tried his best not to look too bothered or interested, but his blush gave him away. He didn't answer, but walked up to stand beside Akashi and crouched down. "Coat your fingers" Akashi shifted his eyes towards the lube, signaling for the green haired boy to join in. Midorima still didn't say anything, but did as the captain said. Akashi still had his fingers inside Murasakibara, now three of his small slender fingers were pumping slowly in and out. "Alright, Atsushi, I'm going to let Midorima take my place for a while, his fingers are bigger, but you're doing great" The compliment made the purpette grunt and prop himself up on his elbows to watch the show. He had gotten some energy back from the blow job and looked focused and interested, an unusual look for the Center.

"Since your fingers are longer than mine you will probably find it soon, just press against the walls. You will know when you find it" Akashi seemed confident as he moved to give Midorima more space. Midorima slowly let one finger slip inside and seemed absolutely absorbed in fascination as he moved it a little before adding another one. "Now go as deep as you can" Akashi gentle coached him on, seeming just as focused. "Like this.." Midorima was interrupted by a loud and surprised moan coming from Murasakibara. "ah, ah" He started panting hard already, his hips bucking slightly as he leaned down on Midorima's hand. "Well" Akashi didn't say more; he was looking at Murasakibara and urging Midorima on with a waving hand. Midorima swallowed before he repeated the motion inwards several times and the result had everyone speechless. Murasakibara's member was already becoming hard again as he panted harder. "Try to add another finger" Midorima followed Akashi's orders and added another finger. This had Murasakibara screaming, throwing his head back while his body was twitching with pleasure. As the fingers went deeper Murasakibara showed little signs of discomfort, he was sweating and heaving and his mouth was open while he panted. He was a mess, but he was moaning nonstop. Akashi realized Murasakibara probably was the best choice for this "experiment" as he would express his pleasure shamelessly. After a few more minutes Midorima's fingers were sliding easily in and out and Atsushi seemed more stabile, but still in obvious pleasure. Akashi turned to Aomine, who was staring hard at Murasakibara with anxious eyes, but behind that was something more: like… hunger? "You should get yourself prepared, Daiki" Akashi could barely hide his excitement- his plan was nearing completion. Midorima slowed his fingers and turned to look at Akashi. Everyone seemed even quieter. " Tchh, do you even have a condom?" This was meant to give him more time, but Aomine didn't expect for the captain to simply reach for his pocket and pull out the requested item. "Are you ready, Daiki?" Akashi asked again, giving the condom to the unsure boy. It wasn't that he didn't want to, seeing the panting and more than willing purpette giving everyone such a show after just a few fingers were too tempting and erotic. He wanted to, but was he really allowed? Aomine's eyes met Akashi's: _whatever I want? _Akashi felt happiness and almost sadistic pleasure rise inside him. _Anything you want._


	4. Chapter 4- are you ready?

Part 4

Everyone was quiet. The only thing that could be heard in the damp locker room was heavy breathing from Murasakibara, while everyone else seemed to be holding their breath. Aomine stepped forward, holding the condom in one hand and slowly began to tuck down his shorts. His eyes were serious. The atmosphere was still somewhat fragile, as if someone were to laugh the darker boy would growl and run off, but no one was joking. The nervousness that was apparent in the spectators earlier had been replaced by pure anticipation. What they had seen so far was nothing like anything they'd seen before, but what was to come would be like nothing they had imagined. Murasakibara hadn't moved, but he had opened one eye slightly and was watching Aomine, mouth still open and panting lightly. Aomine flushed a bit at the look, the messy hair, the sweat beading down his forehead and most of all the obvious pleasure he had experienced so far, was very erotic. The purpette remained calm, waiting for it all to continue. _Waiting for the darker teen's cock to penetrate his anus. _Akashi almost giggled at the thought, he knew he had control over the prodigies, but could he really make one of them fuck the other? And have the receiving boy moan shamelessly? One look at Aomine assured him: Oh, yes, he could.

Aomine had stripped down to his boxers and was reaching inside to grip his own member. His neck was bent down and his eyes seemed to be shut tight, but Akashi noticed something as Aomine began massaging himself. Occasionally the darker boy dared to take a peek at the purpette that lay waiting for him, and Murasakibara hadn't changed the expression from earlier so he gladly met Aomine's hungry eyes. After a minute or so Aomine slipped out of the boxers, his cock almost at full length. The stroking movement of Aomine stopped, but he still held his member in his hand and felt it pulse slightly. He took the condom and gently rolled it on. "So that's going up my ass?" Murasakibara asked, his voice almost ridiculously calm as he had propped himself up to look at Aomine's hand, or rather what was in it. "That's the plan, Atsushi," Akashi answered, picking his words carefully "it might hurt a bit at first, but I am most certain it will feel way better than fingers once you get used to it". Murasakibara seemed to let the words sink in, no fear or regret apparent yet. "Sweet" was all he said as he lay back down, smiling slightly. _That's the interesting part about him _Akashi thought to himself as he observed the tall boy's smile _it's really simple with Atsushi: if it's good then it's good. No prejudice. Well, a simple mind leads to an open mind one could say. _Akashi shifted his eyes to Aomine to meet his questioning look. "Well?" he asked, too impatient to disguise his impatient eager like earlier. "The dick goes in and out, Aominechi, it's not rocket science" Kise remarked, seeming almost as impatient as the boy he was addressing. Akashi held Aomine's eyes while he nodded. He made sure to make Aomine see that the nod was not only a go-ahead to start, but to really enjoy himself. The position was a bit awkward; the bench was about knee-height and no more than a couple of feet long. Aomine looked at Murasakibara, the tension between them was strange, as if the were both wandering into unknown territory. Aomine tenderly positioned himself behind Murasakibara, not too close, but close enough to feel the heat of his skin radiating towards him. He shuffled a bit closer and sat down on one of his heels while letting the other one to find footing on the floor. Midorima coughed slightly and leaned forward to give Aomine the lube. Aomine took it and swiftly opened it. He let a thick stream of the slippery fluid fall onto his penis, and then he threw it at his side, not bothering to close it. His hands gently, but still firmly gripped the pale skin of the boy that lay in front of him. His left hand gripped Murasakibara's hips to pull him towards him, while his right hand pulled the boy's leg up so he could easier access. Murasakibara didn't protest at all about any of this, in fact he leaned his head further back while looking Aomine straight in the face. Aomine met Murasakibara's eyes as he stopped. The next stage would do it. It would make it something more than experimenting, it would make it sex between the two of them. Sex between teammates, men, inexperienced teens, and on top of that they had an audience. Aomine seemed uncertain. Akashi was not sure whether he should urge Aomine on or not, but he chose not hoping that the obviously eager Murasakibara would come through here. "Aomine" the purpette's voice was low and sensual, his lips barely moving which brought forth raw words from his dry throat, "just fuck me already". Aomine's eyes sparked with lust as he firmly took a hold of both of Murasakibara's hips.


	5. Chapter 5- fucking Murasakibara Atsushi

Part 5

Aomine forcefully sank into Murasakibara. His hands were digging into the soft and already pale skin of Murasakibara's hips, making them whiten. Murasakibara didn't make a sound, gawping with his mouth open and wide eyes staring at Aomine who was now leaning his upper body over him. Aomine's back was tense, his muscles flexing as his hips were pressed hard against Murasakibara's ass. Aomine's eyes were closed as he moaned into the empty air above the purpette, he kept still for a few seconds before he pressed even further in. Murasakibara made a whimpering sound, but nonetheless bucked his hips due to the pleasure and pressed his ass back against Aomine. Aomine opened his eyes to look at the boy beneath him and felt a strange, overpowering feeling fill him up. He was towering above the center. He was absolutely in control and he was at that very moment taking the purpette's virginity. He felt so powerful, just so… dominant? This stirred something strange up in Aomine. He had been with a couple of girls, but he always treated them gently, not wanting to bruise their tender skin or make them feel used. Lovemaking was about trust and equality, but this wasn't love. This was raw sex, he was fucking Murasakibara and words of love or holding back had no place here. To make this clear, he dug the nails of his left hand into Murasakibara's hips and lead his right hand up to roughly grab a handful of the submissive's hair. Murasakibara looked Aomine in the eyes as his head were forced back, Aomine got an idiotic impulse to growl at him, but settled with scraping his nails against the other's skin until he found his ass and gave it a hard squeeze. Expecting fear or regret from Murasakibara Aomine braced himself, but the purpette merely looked at him. He then pressed his head against the hand holding his hair while still keeping eye contact, and smiled. Aomine smirked back and slid back out while shifting the hand in Murasakibara's hair to one of his wrists, which earned a moan from the purpette.

Murasakibara writhed beneath him, enjoying being dominated as much as Aomine found pleasure in dominating. The next couple of minutes were filled with the two boys almost desperately trying to find a rhythm, Aomine forcefully pressing in and out while trying to control his breathing and moaning, while Murasakibara was moaning and panting hard beneath him. The audience was dead silent, watching the two people before them. There was no love, but the incredible level of pleasure and passion mixed with testosterone was intoxicating. After a few minutes the shock of having sex was beginning to fade, and Aomine started focusing harder on achieving what he wanted. He wanted to make Murasakibara lay there beneath him, panting and in uncontrollable pleasure, as he had been when he was fingered earlier. Aomine had found that Murasakibara enjoyed when he was dominating him with smaller gestures, like holding his wrists, forcefully spreading his legs and even when he held the other's neck. Doing all this things Aomine decided to step up his game, and thought back to what Midorima and Akashi had done before.

Slowing his pace a bit Aomine started aiming towards were Midorima had rubbed his fingers. Murasakibara seemed displeased at first, since the pace had slowed down, but as he got what Aomine was aiming to do, he tried his best to aid him in the task. Both bodies were now hot and sweaty while frantically trying to find that spot they both were looking for. As Aomine's dick was rubbing the spot Murasakibara almost screamed in pleasure; "AH, Ah, there" the last part was almost completely drowned by panting as he arched his back, but Aomine knew what to do. He dug his fingers into Murasakibara's skin several places, his hands, hips, neck, stomach, all he could reach as he watched Murasakibara writhe and moan in pleasure. He repeatedly hit that spot as he went in a chaotic, wild pace. He completely lost himself as he fucked Murasakibara, letting his hands grip muscular thighs as he viciously pounded into his tight hole. Staring eyes were long forgotten as Aomine fulfilled his fantasies, while the same eyes did nothing to bother Murasakibara. The purpette spread his legs even further so the darker boy could reach deeper as he allowed both of his wrists to be captured by Aomine's right hand. Aomine felt his orgasm build up as the purpette's eyes met his, filled with wild lust and pleasure, but even more erotic was the absolute submission in his expression. He fully allowed Aomine to ravage and conquer his body, and he loved it. Murasakibara was so close now, panting and moaning non stop, his arched back making his stomach flex against Aomine and his arms testing the strength of Aomine's hand restricting their movement. Murasakibara loved being so wildly dominated by another man, he never had to look up to anyone, and now he was laying flat down with another man feverishly pounding into his ass and forcefully taking absolute control over him.

"Ah, Ah, Aohm" He moaned, lost in pleasure, but still so very presently feeling the other man fucking him, "Aoo, mine, Aomine, ah" he called out with a voice filled with a strained pleasure, waiting for an orgasm that would come at any second. "Mhh, yea" Aomine replied, his pace increasing at the sound of his own name being moaned so shamelessly, and him being the cause. "ah, ah, AH!" after the last moan Murasakibara pressed his legs against the lower of Aomine's back, pressing him closer. His whole body tensed up as the orgasm showered over him again, his cock spurting out cum all over his and Aomine's stomach. Murasakibara's body relaxed and he let his head fall back against the bench beneath him, closing his eyes for a moment. Aomine kept up his pace and was obviously close too, but seemed a bit disappointed; almost agitated that Murasakibara was done already. After a few seconds though, the purpette reopened his eyes.

"It feels really good you know, nnh, you pounding so hard into me" Murasakibara's voice was glazed with absolute post-orgasm bliss making it erotic as he looked Aomine in the eye, then continued: "especially when you use me as you please, aahn, it's no fun when people hold back, you know?" Aomine was so close now, he was panting hard and moaning while his body moved in an erratic motion. Akashi seemed to be the only one in the whole room picking up what Murasakibara had said, _when people hold back_? He didn't have time to finish his line of thought before Aomine let out a loud moan that sounded more like a subdued roar and pressed his cock as far into the other boy as he could. He stayed as far in as he could while his orgasm washed over him, pressing down hard on Murasakibara's wrists and holding his breath. After a short moment, his muscled relaxed and he slowly let go of Murasakibara's wrists, but he still hadn't pulled out. He took a moment to let his breath go from panting to heavy breathing while he looked down on Murasakibara through barely open eyes. Then he casually asked "How many people have fucked you?"


	6. Chapter 6- Aftermath

Murasakibara didn't flinch. He didn't seem surprised, scared, angry or ashamed by the question, and nor did he feel any regret that he himself had caused the curiosity. Murasakibara has always been a simple person, what felt good felt good and what was true was true, living by these simple ideas made life somewhat comprehensible and ensured him that things wouldn't become too strange. He had never taken the time to pounder whether that meant he was gay, bi or even queer, it simply meant he was a stupid person choosing to live a simple person's life. That was what he thought about as he met Aomine's gaze. He didn't think about whether he was being mocked, humiliated or if Aomine was being condescending. He was lying quite comfortable on the bench and Aomine still inside him eased him out of the ecstasy he was feeling only minutes before, he had always hated the sudden emptiness left when the others had just pulled out. It took him a good ten seconds before he realized that Aomine had asked a question, he wasn't usually this distracted, but with his whole body feeling blissfully drained and satisfied and his stomach growling for food he couldn't help but letting his thoughts wander and his body grow sleepy. "Hmm?" he said, dragging out the time so he for once could think before speaking. That, and he didn't want himself nor Aomine to move. "You have had other partners, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko seemed unfazed by staring at Murasakibara's post-orgasm face, even with Aomine towering over him and sperm coating his belly. Murasakibara groaned as he found it hard to concentrate on thinking when people kept talking and while Aomine was looking at him and even stealing glances down his stomach to where they were connecting. He didn't want to move either. "I've been fucked a few times and I've fucked a few times, I don't know how many" He answered, the last word of his answer seemed to linger, as if he was to add a but. He had closed his eyes again, too tired to try to figure out who to look at and what to expect. He already knew what came after. He wasn't ready to try to explain how, what or why to his friends, and he never would be. He had seen all the labels, but none seemed to fit him. He wasn't some product labeled so you knew it were safe to consume or what you were buying, he was a simple man in a world of complicated people. "Well, that was unexpected" Midorima's deep, serious voice broke off the lingering, what were they suppose to say.

"You're a faggot" Everyone's eyes shifted from Midorima's strangely obvious observation to the source of the insult. It continued: "You are a perverted, tainted person", "you know you are going to hell, right?", "you're just confused" One comment followed the next in a lazy, yet strangely melodious pace. "It's cool, really, you being gay and all", "Don't you want kids?", "Does anybody else know", "I'm sorry to hear so". The melody of strange comments left the room in an uncomfortably vulnerable state. Murasakibara didn't need to open his eyes to see their confusion, but he chose to continue, hoping he could settle them somewhat down again. "I don't care where you think I'm going when I'm standing right here. I don't strive for your approval. It's not a secret, its just simply a fact. I don't know if I want kids" Murasakibara didn't seem sad. He wasn't mad. He wasn't even riled up, passionate or distant. As he breathed out he spoke, and as he breathed in he gained oxygen, simple as that. "I like saying yes because I am a simple person. I don't mind and it feels good. Sometimes I even say yes to sugarfree products, I know I don't like them, but why not" He opened his eyes and felt comfort in the plain ceiling. "Its not love, its not perversion", "Its simply the fact that I feel like my life keep flowing forward, of course I say no when I don't wanna", "but I usually want to, what I don't want is for that flow to stop". "I'm a simple person. I like how good it feels and I like how simple it is. Girls are good. Guys are good." He blinked a few times before continuing: "It's just that I love the flow others offer me, that I cant create myself. No one is like me and I'm like no one else, but I feel just like any other person would I guess." His voice was casual, his pose relaxed as his eyes met Aomine's. Aomine simply stared down at him, his expression hard to read for anyone with social skills, thereby impossible for Murasakibara.

"My sperm is in your ass"… "Yes..." The simple exchange of words between the two made everyone loosen up. "I never knew you were such a reflected person, Murasakibara-kun", "It looked like it felt good, or is it just you Murasakibara-chi? I've never cum several times in succession" Kise looked almost envious, but full of awe for the purpette, completely ignoring labels of sexualities and judgment. "'ts good" Atsushi mumbled. Aomine steadied himself on Murasakibara's naked hips, discreetly feeling the hard bone and muscle under the skin against his fingers once more, as he pulled out. That little motion went unnoticed by everyone except the captain, and that little motion reminded him what the goal of this was. "I have a proposition" the captain announced as he shamelessly watched semen leak out of his center player and onto the bench. "A scientific experience like this isn't really reliable unless the hypothesis has been tested on several occasions with several subjects" He gave them time to catch up, but not enough for them to feel like they should already rely an answer. He shifted his eyes away from the leaking semen and let it slide across the players faces, reading one's eyes before playfully sliding over to the next, noting down the reactions as he went. "I understand if this isn't something you bother to continue with, but I felt it was quite interesting" he stopped for a moment, purposely building anticipation before continuing "I also realize that you are as well observers as me and that me simply refraining to take part would be unfair" Akashi let the silence fill the room as the players carefully muted their questions, almost afraid to have misunderstood their captain. "Akashi-san," Kuroko started, hesitant, "do you mean that you will take part in the sexual act the next time?" Akashi smiled and calmly answered "If you would all like to continue" he paused making sure no one objected "I would gladly be the receiver for one of you the next time" He smiled feeling the sexual tension and pheromones refill the air again like a thick mist. "For science"

I don't know how to put in a writer's comment so I'll just do it here: First of all thank you so much for the support and Sorry for not updating in a while. I wanna especially thank "Ooo", "Xxx", "Rinfantasy" and "Guest" for commenting, it makes me really happy 3  
And then the other thing: I don't know if I wanna continue this story, I kind of wanna write something either simpler (like pure smut) or more intricate (an actual plot and feelings), but I like the idea of trying just a couple of more chapters, since being done makes me a bit uneasy: finally thats why I wanna ask you guys: **Who would you like to top Akashi in the next chapter? **If anyone have any suggestions I will write it, also if you have any wishes or a place, setting or just anything really!

Thanks so much for the support!


	7. Chapter 7- Come get your Trophy

"We'll make this simple" Akashi could barely hide his excitement, but kept his façade of control and superiority in place. His heart was already speeding up and he could feel his blood rush through him, impatient and craving. "The deal is simple enough, everyone pick a ball from this bag. The one who gets the black one will top." He studied their faces and let a wicked grin spread on his face "for science" he added, his tone badly impersonating an innocence that they all were far beyond, before it would probably had made a few of them blush, but now they were almost as impatient as him. They had done this for a while now, small bets on who could score more points in games, resulting in the winner being awarded with hand jobs and an occasional blow job, but they were all awaiting this. Akashi had promised something extra good if they made a national record, and seeing that they had the highest collected score of all middle schools this year, that requirement was fulfilled.

"But if the person who gets the black one will top, who will be bottom?" Being the first to shake off the raging boy hormones Midorima asked a practical question, making full focus return to Akashi. "Good observation, Shintarou~I thought it would be more… interesting if that was already decided" The boys stirred a bit, particularly Kise as he had been expecting such a scenario with both fear and lust. "It will be me."

All the boys stopped for a moment, holding their breaths and seemingly waiting for the joke to end and a serious answer to emerge. When it didn't though, no one seemed to find it funny. Slowly different reaction began to play on their faces: fear, intrigue, lust, insecurity and even a few who seemed to be going through the hierarchy of their group to see if it could possibly add up.

"Before any of you start to plan ahead I want one thing to be clear: I am demanding. I will get what I want, and yes, even though technically I will only be fucked by one person (Akashi gleefully watched how they seemed to jerk a bit in surprise and building arousal as he let the dirty word slip out), but I would see it that anyone who needs to has to play a part. You are to do as I say and always keep in mind that I am the one in control" as the last words Akashi reached into the bag he had placed between his legs, pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Akashi asked, fondling the bottle casually while gazing at each of them. He temporarily put the bottle down so that it stood expectantly between him and the others and pulled the sack containing the balls from his bag. They hadn't done it any other place than the locker room, seeing that it was always after practice or a game and they tried to not put too much thought into it, but now it was different. Akashi had never given pleasure to any of the other boys and never received it either, but now: in his house, everyone knowing what was going down, the atmosphere was unlike any they'd experienced before. The air was thick and wet inside the bathing house Akashi had chosen for this special occasion. The other boys and himself was dressed in only a towel resting on their hips. They all seemed to inhale as one as Akashi raised and opened the sack. "One after one put your hand in and pull out a ball. Do not look at it or trade it with anyone." They walked forward dutifully and carefully put their hands in, one after one, expecting Akashi to call bullshit any moment now, but growing braver as he didn't. "And now: open your hands"

As they boys started to open their hands Akashi was pleased to see that it was unnecessary to ask them not to do so at the same time. The other players seemed to have taken a liking to Akashi's way of building tension and excitement, and as a result they opened their hands one by one.

Aomine's hand was empty and his frustration obvious. Midorima's ball was white as well, but he did a better job at hiding his discontent. Kise groaned audibly and was already ready to complain as his wasn't the black one either. Two boys remained: Murasakibara and Kuroko. All the boys glanced curiously at their closed hands as Kuroko slowly opened his. The little ball looked as if it couldn't have been any blacker. Laying lightly against Kuroko's soft, white palm and to everyone's surprise. Murasakibara opened his hand, shrugged with and put it back into the sack with the other balls. Kuroko shifted his eyes to Akashi.

Pale, well-trained hands were already loosening the towel below his waist gingerly. It seemed to take forever as his movements were slow, not in a lazy way, but in the most seductive and challenging way one can undress. Kuroko watched in awe and fear, knowing that he would be touching and fucking their superior captain in a short time. This time it was Aomine's turn to groan; "Tch, Akashi, you tease"

Akashi simply smiled at his remark, a sweet, almost arrogant smile that truly completed his scorching hot look. Akashi's lean, small and perfectly trained body stood awaiting, purposely oozing a bit of intimidation and giving the spectators a glimpse of absolute passion and lust. He rolled his neck, letting his ivory pale skin flex as he shifted from one muscle to the next in a smooth, expecting motion. His eyes didn't leave Kuroko a second, an absolute challenge for domination. Kuroko swallowed hard, but skillfully kept his poker face as he stepped forward and asked: "What do you want me to do to you?" Not fully knowing what to do, Kuroko was feeling his way forward, only knowing that the slightly objectifying and humiliating comment "to you" would rouse Akashi further. Akashi gleefully let the question wash over him, almost quivering with excitement at this opportunity. He slightly parted his lips and leaned his head a bit back, but kept his eyes deadly serious as he locked them with Kuroko's. This part was crucial so that he ensured his playtime would give him utmost pleasure, and even more importantly so that he wouldn't suffer because of Kuroko's (or one of the others') mistake.

"You heard me before. I said I would always be in charge" he paused, bobbing his head forward so that his eyes were raised to meet the level of Kuroko's. "but the way I'll be in control will be a little… Unusual. I want to be an absolute submissive tonight, Kuroko. Not like we usually do it, I want you to be dominant and I'll b submissive. I want you to be rough, demanding, and forceful and treat me like your little slut. I want to see you try to absolutely conquer me, Tetsu~" Following his playful pronunciation of Kuroko's name, the red head placed one foot in front of the other in a feline approach to the intently listening boy. "I want to be held down, bitten and absolutely dominated by you, who I usually view myself superior to", another step closer so that he was only a couple of feet away, "You've only crossed the line when I call you "Blue", you will then do as I tell you before we precede" another step. "Is that understood?" Akashi was fully naked, slightly damp and pale skin only inches away from Kuroko as he whispered the last words. Kuroko held akashi's eyes. Letting the words sink in and calculating carefully before speaking:

"Get on your knees then, bitch"

Sorry for taking this long, but here it is: as you wanted KurokoxAkashi (At least the start). Let me know what you think and if that's a good approach or not, it's always the greatest to read your comments! ^^ also, I know my texts tend to have grammatical or spelling errors, sorry about that, but english is my third language and I'm a bit impatient at times (not a good combo)

Again, Thanks for the support!


	8. Chapter 8- Akashi is a shameless slut

Akashi couldn't really remember when he had fallen to his knees. He barely felt the hard ground under him as he fully prepared to obey all he was told with pleasure. Looking up at Kuroko for the first time in his life he couldn't help but shiver. Kuroko had a determined and stern face now, not mean, but definitely not uncomfortable or insecure. A hand reached forward and gently touched Akashi's hair in what at first seemed to be a loving gesture. Then the hand laid down heavy on his head, fingers curling and uncurling to scratch his scalp. "Good boy" Kuroko didn't need to add any sarcasm to his voice to make his point clear. The role bitch couldn't have been clearer if he was wearing a collar. Kuroko's hand moved to cup his cheek, then to caress his lips. Akashi focused a lot of energy on not making his breathing to noticeable, but it was getting harder by the second. Suddenly one of Kuroko's fingers was inside his mouth. It briefly pressed down on his tongue before swirling around inside. Akashi's was now obvious and nearing panting shamefully fast. He consciously made his eyes half-lidded and turned his face up to taunt Kuroko. He knew it was a sexy look, but Kuroko wasn't about to let Akashi rule reactions. "Touch yourself. Now." The command left no room for Akashi to make sexy motions or tease around; he quickly obeyed and let his left hand fall to his crouch. He kept his right one available in case a harder task was to be set. Kuroko's fingers, hard and rough, were still in his mouth when he eagerly began to stroke himself. He shifted between stroking, foundling and teasing the tip in rhythm with what Kuroko's fingers did to his mouth. He quickly became hard. "Make him louder, I want to hear him" Midorima suggested, sitting on a bench only a few feet away and watching intently. "Ye, moan and beg" Aomine assisted, obviously aroused himself as his hand was already massaging himself through the towel. "Let me hear you then, bitch, if you don't convince me you'll do the rest yourself" the way Kuroko said bitch could only be compared to the way a highborn lord would casually degrade another lord by reminding him that he was a bastard. Akashi felt he existed only to be beneath Kuroko. To be his bitch.

"Ahh" Akashi closed his eyes and opened his mouth further to enjoy the feeling of Kuroko's fingers inside. "Nhha" the thought of Kuroko's touch stopping due to his lacking response was horrifying, so he let every emotion of pleasure seep out into the already tense and expectant air. His voice bore awareness of being lewd mixed with an obvious release of built up tension. It made the others lean extra close to watch their captain's expression as he kneeled before just another player, sucking his fingers and playing with himself. Aomine chuckled condescending. The sound made Akashi by instinct slightly frown and locate the arrogant boy.

In a split second Kuroko's hand flew from his mouth to his hair, grabbing his hair and pulling it so that his faced was forced to look at him. "You dare disrespect me?" his voice was colder than ice and his hand was nowhere near loving anymore. Akashi's heart was beating like crazy and he could feel the blood rush to his groin and felt how dry his throat was. "Since you seem to find Aomine so interesting, why don't we have him come over?" a slight glance from over his shoulder made the panther bounce to his feet and approach with a devil's smirk. He was now standing side by side with Kuroko, watching Akashi. "Suck him off, bitch" Akashi's breath left him and his cock twitched. "haha, fuck yeah" Aomine's smirk grew to a full fledge smile, already taking off his towel. Aomine enjoyed seeing Kuroko being all bossy, but he wasn't about to miss out on any of the fun. "Open wiiide~" he said with a playful, yet nonnegotiable tone. Akashi felt his very core warm up. He was infuriated, ashamed and absolutely ready to burst horny as fuck. He locked eyes with Kuroko as he slowly opened his mouth and leaned forward. Kuroko seemed pleased and Akashi's heart was almost skipping. _I'm so obedient. I'm so good. _

The eye contact between Kuroko and Akashi was hot and electric, but Aomine rather didn't appreciate being left out. His already pulsing cock filled Akashi's in a heartbeat. Shoved in with force made the red head gag. Aomine chuckled, holding his cock full in Akashi's mouth as he enjoyed the view. Akashi looked up at Aomine and steadied himself with a hand on his hip. "How does he taste? You seemed rather eager a second ago" Kuroko asked with obvious amusement. Knowing what to do, Akashi didn't try to give an answer, but relaxed his mouth, closed his eyes and let out a lewd moan. "Ahh" the moan dominoed to Aomine as the vibrations transferred to his cock. Aomine roughly pulled out and in a few times, his face turned up and eyes closed as he obviously already was close. Akashi's cock was still hard and painfully waiting for attention. Kuroko watched Aomine fucking Akashi's mouth, Akashi's hard cock slightly bounce as his body was moved, his team mates all paying close attention while touching themselves. The shadow boy started stroking himself slowly as the couple in front of him went fast. Akashi occasionally moaned and Aomine was almost panting while clutching their captains hair beneath him.

Kuroko stopped his stroking for a moment to walk up behind Akashi's rocking body. He watched the captain's smooth, slightly toned back tense and relax to follow the violent motions of their power forward. His lean, slim figure elegantly narrowed down into prominent hips and a pale, untouched ass. "Ah, ah, ah!" Aomine's moans increased in volume as he more and more roughly and erratic thrust in and out of the red head's mouth, his dark skin moving with the muscled underneath as he neared climax. Kuroko's hand suddenly locked down on Akashi's neck. Akashi arched his back and gave a surprised moan as Aomine kept abusing his mouth. Kuroko's hand was steady, unyielding and a reminder as well as a promise of what was to come. "Come on his face, Daiki" Kuroko was a natural dominant, and Aomine was to turned on to complain. "Ahhh, ah" Aomine moaned long and loud making Akashi moan too. In and out, in and out. Finally Aomine's hand tightened around the fire hair, spreading it between his fingers as he pulled out. Aomine made a growling sound as his semen coated their captain's lips, neck and some on his chest. "ahaha, that's fucking hot, Captain" He made a mocking remark, but it was so heavily drenched in actual admiration that it was hardly believable.

Akashi's eyes lidded open, eyes glazed over and senses slowly coming back. His cock was still hard and Kuroko's hand on his neck made his muscles shiver in anticipation. Kuroko slowly loosened his grip, realizing it had been bruising at worst. "You should thank Aomine for the treat, bitch" Akashi's eyes found Aomine, soaking in the image before him of the sweat drenched boy who just seconds ago was the reason his jaw was stiff now. "Thank you, Aomine-san" knowing the honorific would please the others as much as himself, Akashi added it. "Good" The praise made him shiver. "Stand up" Akashi rose to his feet, legs already weakened and head slightly spinning. He quickly found his balance and stood obediently awaiting a new command. Kuroko was still behind him, and Akashi knew he'd moved when he felt his warm breath against his neck, hand still in place, but only barely holding on. All of a sudden, Kuroko's other hand reached around him and grabbed a hold of his cock. "Ahh, Ah!" Akashi moaned loudly, arched his back and tried to buck his hips at the same time, making him a complete mess in Kuroko's arms. The hand on his neck pressed his head down, giving Akashi view over his own cock, hard and already leaking in Kuroko's pale hand. Akashi felt the sticky cum of Aomine still on his skin, feeling absolutely used and dirty… and LOVING it. Kuroko didn't stroke him at first, only tightening and loosing the grip as he pressed up against Akashi's back, rubbing his dick against the red head's ass and breathing down on his neck. Kuroko hooked his jaw over the captain's shoulder and looked down on his own working hand. With Kuroko's body pressed flush against his own, Akashi made great effort in not bucking away from Kuroko's dick, which was pressed against his ass and lower back. Aomine was still only a few feet away, watching with great interest and admiring his semen still on the captain's face and chest.

"May I join in, Kurokochi?" Kise's voice was controlled, yet he was almost ecstatic after watching Akashi taking all that was pushed onto him. "Hmm" Kuroko's movements slowed to an halt, almost making Akashi whine as he was building towards a climax. "here, come behind him" Kuroko switched to being in front of Akashi while Kise placed himself where Kuroko had been. Normally this would have ticked Akashi off, especially as the height different between Kise and himself was ridiculously obvious now. Any other time, Akashi would have made his authority clear, but now; he simple let his senses take him away as his pride and common sense left. Feeling the tall, powerful blonde position himself behind him, strong body pressed against his small one and his hands touching the read head's sides and ass, made Akashi's body scream. _So fucking wrong, and yet so perfectly right. No shame, no power, simply pleasure. _

Kuroko's eyes studied him, really looked at Akashi. His pose was domineering, his words were law, how could he not have seen it before? Kuroko was a born dominant, reading Akashi's body like an open book and playing him like a flute. Kuroko's fingers smudged the remaining semen off his jaw and down his neck, continuing down to his chest, then stomach and stopping just below his navel. The trail of semen made Akashi's skin slightly cooler. The touch of a dominant made it burn. "Kise, hold his hands behind his back. Hard" Akashi willingly let the blonde take his hands. Kuroko's fingers left his body and came back up towards his face. He slowly pressed them into Akashi's mouth like before, only now to lick the cum off his fingers. "Since you were so good with Aomine, I decided to reward you" Akashi moaned around Kuroko's fingers to show his gratitude. "but," his voice were hard as steel as he warned Akashi, "don't you dare cum before I tell you to" Akashi made a whimpering moan, letting Kuroko hear that he understood.

Kuroko's other hand was suddenly on Akashi's dick, hard and slightly cold, almost making the red head come right away. "I want you to be loud, bitch" With that Kuroko leaned forward and sank his teeth into the side of Akashi's neck, making their reduced captain scream in pain and pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9- Use him as you please

Akashi could barely take it.

The hotness of Kuroko's mouth against his neck, the searing pain and the flowing pleasure. He felt trapped between Kuroko's domineering figure and Kise was like a wall behind him, a tight grip on his delicate wrists and obviously turned on. The air around the three of them grew even denser and warmer than the rest of the room, heavy with moaning and arousal. Akashi's scream ebbed out to a long moan and left him weak, only standing thanks to Kise behind him. Kuroko's mouth was now moving around his neck, biting at the now sensitive and bruised skin making the captain wince in pain. The pain awakened an instinct to flee in Akashi, but suppressing that instinct awoke an even stronger feeling. Akashi had never felt such immense pleasure, waves washing over him as he shifted between leaning heavily against Kise, then forward to Kuroko.

He felt his body grow heavy and knees buckling, and then the next second he felt like he was about to take off. All these feeling made Akashi squirm between the two boys. Kuroko's tight hand, rhythmically jerking him off didn't help either. "ah, ah, ahh" shameless was the only word to describe how Akashi acted. Kuroko's hand was so tight it almost hurt, but being on the edge of pleasure and pain made it better than ever. Akashi bucked his hips forward, then backward again, unsure how to act as pleasure was overflowing. The air around him was thick with the musky aroma of man and the lingering smell of semen still on him almost made him dizzy.

"aahh, Kurokoo" he moaned the blue head's name, turning himself even more on and earning a sharp bite to the neck. "AH!" Akashi almost screamed again, the sharp teeth surprised him as they broke his delicate skin. He felt Kise moan under his breath and press his dick against him. Kise's hands dragged Akashi closer so that he could rut against him, his slick cock rubbing Akashi's back as the blonde's breath grew louder. Kuroko moved his lips away from Akashi's now slightly bleeding neck. He had purposely let some of the blood stain his lips and allowed the red head to see his predatory lips before moving closer to Akashi's face. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Kuroko's lips sofly met Akashi's. His kiss wasn't rough, like everything else, but soft and almost loving. The blood red lips mixed with Akashi's paler ones, smearing the blood out and letting Akashi taste himself. As Akashi moaned into Kuroko's mouth, Kise allowed his free hand to move down Akashi's body. Akashi became painfully aware of everything. Kuroko's hand slowly massaging his cock, Kise against his back slowly rutting against him, Kuroko's gentle lips and metallic blood and now also Kise's hand slowly moving down his back.

Kise settled his hand temporarily on Kuroko's hip and used his grip to move Akashi in his rhythm as his cock was rubbing against him. Akashi felt the firm grip and felt his weight balance back and forth as the powerful blonde forced his body into a rhythm that pleased him. Just as Kuroko playfully nibbled on Akashi's lower lip sending jolts down his body, those jolts exploded into full fledge bolts of lightning as Kise's hand cupped and fondled his ass. Akashi arched his back to encourage Kise, loving his big, strong hand on his ass and building close to his climax. Kuroko felt his movements and sped up the pace of his hand, making Akashi's building pleasure pool in his stomach as an orgasm was so close. Kuroko abruptly bit Akashi's bottom lip to get his attention before he broke away, "remember what I told you" his voice was a warning. "Say it", it was hard to speak as Kise's hand on his ass was now aggressively grabbing and massaging it in circular motions. "Don't, ahh, come" Akashi was panting now, his whole body hyper sensitive and shivering as he was about to come. "Before what?" Kuroko's face was right beside his own, hot breath tickling his chin and sending a rough whisper into his ear. "Before you, ah, say so".

All of a sudden Akashi's hand left his cock, leaving him close to coming, but unable to do so yet. He almost cried out, but controlled himself, lowering his head in submission instead. Kuroko's hands settled on his hips, feeling the captains body being moved back and forth by Kise. Akashi felt pathetic as he now stood between them, so close and being put second to Kuroko and Kise's own pleasure. He felt Kuroko press soft kisses against his cheek, thumbs gently stroking the red head's hips. In contrast to the gentle Kuroko he could feel the powerful and engrossed thrusting of Kise Ryouta behind him. Kise's movements alone was enough to keep Akashi aroused, and his hand impatiently and greedily grabbing his ass made him slowly move even closer to orgasm. Akashi bit down on his lip, trying as best he could to stave off his own climax and be obedient. Then Kise's hand shifted to cup his ass, fingertips reaching in and almost touching his entrance. This made all of Akashi shiver and a flashing white pleasure ran through his body. He made a pathetic whimpering noise and turned his eyes up to look at Kuroko with begging eyes. He was so fucking close.

"Nnnh, Kuro-ko" he whimpered and moaned, mixing noises and panting as he barely held it together. He felt Kise's rhythm speed up as well, the thrusts becoming stronger and his panting more strained. Kise's fingertips, knowing that he had found one of Akashi's weak spots, teasingly moved closer and closer to his hole. Akashi lowered his head again and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on holding it together. Kise moved even closer, "ah, aaah, Akashi" he moaned loudly into the captain's ear, purposely trying to make Akashi come and still teasing him.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko used a voice closer to his normal one, only that as it was directed towards Kise in this situation he chose to heavily drench it in arousal. Kise met Kuroko's eyes and immediately understood what he wanted. Akashi could only feel Kise's weight against his shoulders as the blonde leaned over him to reach Kuroko. Their lips met in a far more passionate kiss than that Kuroko and Akashi had shared. Their lips danced as they were locked together over Akashi's left shoulder. Kise moaned loudly and pressed himself hard against Akashi beneath him, one hand still holding his aching arms and the other now moving around to grab a hold of him, dangerously close to his dick. Akashi was now shaking, trying his hardest to do everything else but come, and barely holding on. He cried out and leaned his head away from his two superiors, making out over his shoulder as if he was air. Kise broke away from the kiss to let his tongue lick the exposed side of Akashi's neck, riled up and close himself.

"Akashi" he flinched, hyper aware of Kuroko's presence "when Kise has come, you can do so yourself" he said, then turned to Kise: "Do whatever you want, but don't put anything inside" Kise listened, gave a small nod and let go of Akashi's hands to utilize both his own. His hands were running all over Akashi's body, giving into temptation and stroking Akashi's smooth muscles and just touching the normally divine captain. He reached down and let his right hand travel up Akashi's thigh, while his left hand violently was touching his ass. Kise's breathing came in moans and hitched, as he was just about to come. "Ah, ahh" He loudly moaned and pressed Akashi's white ass against himself. His cock was slick with precum as it continuously rubbed against the red head, erratic and more insistent than before. "ah, ah, I'm coming, ah" Kise announced while all eyes were on the two of them. Akashi felt himself being so close, the humiliation only further fueling his pleasure. Kise nuzzled his face into Akashi's hair and suddenly shifted a hand to grab Akashi's cock. His timing was flawless as Akashi almost came immediately upon touch, but Kise's own cum was already covering Akashi's lower back as he thrust back and forth a few more times. Akashi came hard, he was moaning and arching and shivering, all at once.

He blissfully let his own orgasm shower over him, making him se stars and muting all his senses except the feeling. He slumped back against, Kise, relying fully on the taller blondes strength to hold him up. Kise himself was spent too, but holding up the reduced sight of their captain made him proud and he held the red head as he would hold a trophy. The two of them breathed in and out, letting the final pulses of their climax pulsate through their bodies before returning to the others. Kuroko looked at the couple, still to baffled by the show they had given them to respond yet. Another moment ticked by and Kise seemed unsure what to do, Kuroko knew he had to take command so that the spark would not die out. Akashi didn't look completely done yet, his eyes challenging Kuroko for more as if saying _"Is that all you got?". _ Just as Kuroko was about to come up with something more to satisfy himself and the others, Murasakibara broke the silence.

"I wanna taste him, he looks yummy" Simple, yet brilliant. Why not let the giant devour their captain?


	10. Chapter 10- You will scream for me

"Go ahead, Murasakibara-kun" grateful for the opening that allowed him to keep his cool. The tall purpette had his usual lazy expression on, but at the same time his eyes had an excited and determined look. And he had an obvious hard-on. Murasakibara straightened up from his slouching position, reminding everyone how tall he actually was, as he walked towards their captain. Akashi could feel his instinctual fear rise inside him, but instead of letting it ruin the moment he used it to spur his continuous arousal. This was almost too much; he could still feel Kise's hands on his ass and taste both Aomine's musky dick and Kuroko's passionate kiss. He was used and close to his breaking point, but as he felt that point near he didn't fear it. He would break, absolutely exposed and weak, for the dominant men around him to put him together again. He would lose it as he gave them his all, and he couldn't wait.

The team's center came towards him, closing in quickly with his long legs and his huge energy storage emerging. Akashi let down his guard and relished in the feeling of inferiority. Doing all he could to remain standing on his exhausted legs, Akashi welcomed Murasakibara's hands as he took a hold and almost lifted the captain off the ground. Holding onto the pale shoulders, Murasakibara placed Akashi on the ground, not with force but with an undeniable determination. Akashi almost sighed in relief as he didn't have to support his own weight. His post-orgasmic bliss hadn't left him yet, but seemed to build towards a new arousal as he laid flat on the ground, back against the slightly cool tile floor. Murasakibara was now towering over him, looking over the perversely used red head from head to toe. He licked his lips, "You look delicious" before the s at the end of the word had left his tongue his lips met Akashi's chest.

The warm kisses mixed with an insistent tongue made Akashi moan underneath the giant. One of Murasakibara's enormous hands were cuffing both of Akashi's small ones over his head, stretching out the pale sub and giving him full access without being disturbed. The kisses quickly grew in intensity, small bites and hickey soon covered all of Akashi's chest. "Ah, aah" the sweet, warming sensation of Murasakibara's tongue and mouth made Akashi regain some spirit and quickly helped him recover his arousal. He yanked at the hand that held his, not to free himself, but to test the purpette. Murasakibara's hand tightened and he made a growling sound, his eyes briefly met Akashi's before he latched himself onto the red head's neck. Violently bruising and licking Akashi's sensitive neck made the captain shriek out and shudder under the attack, completely helpless. And loving it. Just to push the limits he squirmed again, pulling his hands around and intentionally agitating the purpette. Murasakibara snapped. He slammed down and pulled Akashi's hand far above his head, making the red head's arms burn in pain as he screamed. Murasakibara caught Akashi's scream with his lips, his free hand grasping Akashi's hair and pushing his head against the ground in an absolute statement of dominance.

"You taste so good, but you act like a little bitch" he finished his sentence with biting Akashi's lip, making him wince and moan out, half pain and half pleasure. Murasakibara's tongue played skillfully in Akashi's mouth, hot and wet and urging Akashi's arousal further. The big center was getting impatient, Akashi could tell as he felt the purpette's hard on rub against his slightly raised thigh. Murasakibara's warm tongue gently slid over Akashi's weaker one, before leaving his mouth, Akashi's lips still parted and bright red. Murasakibara pulled away a bit to study the red head as his hand moved from grasping the red locks to caressing the captain's face, cupping it and rubbing roughly against the lips. He then lowered his head close to the captain's face, breathing him in before moving down his body. His tongue made a soft trail down his neck and kisses coveres his torso. He stopped at the nipple and took it into his mouth without hesitation. "Ah, aaah, murasakibaraa" Akashi moaned softly and arched his back to come closer as warm lips played with his nipple. Akashi could feel soft waves of pleasure pulsating his body, strong hands holding him down, but gentle lips sucking and nibbling his right nipple, then his left. After only a few minutes Akashi was panting and moaning, the gentle kissing and sucking taking him to heaven. All of a sudden the warmth stopped, Akashi opened his eyes and looked down into the purple ones of Murasakibara. "Flip around, hands on your back" Akashi followed quickly, slightly pushing his ass out to tempt the purpette. The gentle touches were gone in an instant. Both of Murasakibara's enormous hands roughly grabbed and lifted Akashi's hips, forcing his knees to carry the weight. His ass was now displayed in the air, his chest resting on the ground. As Akashi was about to lift himself up to all four he felt one of Murasakibara's hand on his neck, pushing him down to the ground again. This time Akashi simply arched his back and spread his legs, showing everyone he got the message. Kuroko was watching carefully, hungry eyes looking into Akashi's as Murasakibara parted his cheeks. Akashi gasped, almost tipping over the edge with excitement. Contrary to all the showing off and this surprising demanding side of him, he had never had anyone touch his ass. Kise's touch made him blush like a school girl, what would Murasakibara's tongue make him do? Strong hands were rhythmically massaging his butt now, parting the cheeks slightly every other second.

All of a sudden as his cheeks were parted Murasakibara's tongue were there. Not entering yet, just ever so slightly touching him, before the massaging continued. Then his lips started kissing his lower back, tongue lapping at the untouched skin, pale and pink. Murasakibara let his kisses travel, inch by inch lower and lower. His hands shifted to grab Akashi's waist, but not before parting his legs even further. The kisses were now on the cheek again, gently nibbling before traveling closer to his hole, making Akashi willing pop his ass out. His tongue felt incredible warm and foreign as it touched him. "aaahh, yes" Akashi moaned shamelessly, pushing the side of his face against the ground and barely holding still. Murasakibara pulled Akashi's ass closer and his tongue circled the hole, making Akashi twitch and moan. A wet tongue forcefully prodded his hole a couple of times before smoothly slipping inside and effectlively making the captain scream out. "AH, AH, YES, naah" Akashi's fingernails were scraping against the tile floor as he felt a strong and warm pooling sensation in his nether region. His dick was hard, but he couldn't care, his ass was all he could think of. Murasakibara's left hand snaked its way up Akashi's body and found his nipples, and as he started to play with them he intensified the rimming of their captain's ass as well. As Akashi was shivering and moaning, the purpette pulled out his tongue. Now Akashi could feel a finger sliding in, the unknown sensation reached further in, making Akashi arch and moan.

"Shit, he's so soft and warm, I don't know if I can hold back" the words were sincere and met with understanding; everyone was practically drooling over the hot mess in front of them. "Mind if I join in?" Midorima looked as horny as the others, but was somewhat composed and focused. "Hmm?" Murasakibara seemed confused. "I want to finger fuck out captain until he screams" Murasakibara smiled and moved over to Akashi's side, returning to playing with his nipples and kissing his back. Midorima sat down and placed one hand on Akashi's ass, the other on his own cock. "You will scream, you little bitch"


	11. Chapter 11- Your reward is my love

Midorima loved the sight of their captain on the ground, moaning and panting like a real, living teenage boy. He often seemed so aloof, but now he was so close, the almost feverish skin burning under his hand. He was a begging, bundle of hormones and desire that made all the boys in the room horny. Aomine was slowly touching himself, building towards a second orgasm, Kise was practically drooling and Midorima could feel his own cock pulsate as he stared down Akashi's body, pale and willing. The only one who seemed to keep his cool was Kuroko. He stood, patient and calculating as he watched every touch, kiss and stroke that was inflicted on his beloved submissive. Midorima admired Kuroko's profound understanding of the situation, staying appropriately distant, yet insanely close. Akashi was moaning and shivering under the touch of the generation, but it was the phantom player who held his absolute attention. Akashi was always careful to look for instructions and know who was the boss now. Midorima envied that authority, he was quite disappointed that he wouldn't be fucking Akashi, but then again he felt great relief in not having to dominate the red head as he felt he couldn't have done half the job Kuroko had done so far. And Kuroko still had a lot of plans.

The pale, damp skin felt warm and tense under his touch. Midorima let his hand travel from the teens lower back to his ass, cupping the cheeks and thoroughly giving into his own selfish pleasure. He roughly grabbed one of the cheeks, spreading it and moving it. He then slid a hand all the way up the red heads back, following his spine until he found the neck. He massaged it for a second before grabbing onto it and feeling the delicate neck shiver in his palm. He then slid his fingers through the red mess, burning the sensation of the soft hair into his memory, this was a once in a life time experience, he needed to remember this. All the time while he touched and grabbed the captain, he kept touching himself. The anticipation of how Akashi's ass would feel was almost too great, but Midorima wanted to savor every moment. Then he lost his patience.

Without warning, Midorima's teeth sunk into Akashi's ass. "Ahh!" Akashi yelped out, surprised. Midorimas hand had settled on Akashi's hip, gently holding on to the now obviously smaller boy. Midorima's teeth let go and his warm tongue lapped at the bite, making the bruised area ache as a reminder. Akashi felt his own temperature rise. Midorima wasn't like the other boys. He knew what Akashi wanted from this and he was far more into it than he would admit. The gentle lapping of Midorima's tongue moved from the bruised area, further in. His tongue barely swept over Akashi's opening before moving away, not giving the submissive such a treat. Instead he grabbed the lube.

Pulling his face away from Akashi's ass, Midorima applied the lube to his fingers, generously coating them as he studied their willing captain. He put away the lube. "Lift your ass up for me" Akashi quickly obeyed, lifting his ass willingly and spreading his cheeks. Midorima smiled coldly before striking the white flesh with the palm of his hand. The slap made an obscene and loud noise, as did Akashi as he moaned out "AH! Aaahh, yes". The others looked stun and surprised, but soon regained composure as they saw the pleasure Akashi took from it. Midorima could have slapped Akashi with his clean hand, but the aftermath of his lubed up fingers on the bitche's ass made his cock twitch. The glistening and thick translucent liquid covered the submissive's right cheeks and made the skin glow red.

"mmh, he liked that" Murasakibara remarked. He had temporarily stopped what he was doing to observe, but his hands eagerly found Akashi's nipples again, and one hand caressed his face. Midorima smirked as he dragged one finger through the mess he'd made on Akashi's ass, trailing the lube to his hole. Two of his fingers smugly slid into Akashi's ass and made the red head moan shamelessly: "ah, aah, more-" Akashi moaned between his panting. "Is that a command?" Midorima pulled out his fingers, and Akashi immediately felt pathetically close to whimpering. Pumping his own cock and feeling close, Midorima watched the red head beneath him. Lean strong muscles, naturally blessed looks and, possibly the most arousing, his enormous intellect, all laid spread beneath him.

"p-please" Akashi begged, his own cock hard and his body on fire, he just wanted to be fucked. "Please, what?" Midorima would play his role to the fullest, "please, Midorima-san, fuck me~" the last part turned Midorima on badly, and he knew that was Akashi's plan. He was frustrated of how much it worked, he immediately pushed in two fingers and sped up the pumping of his own cock. He wanted to fuck the captain so bad, hearing him moan like that with his fingers inside him, but watching was still the greatest pleasure Midorima had ever felt. Murasakibara's hands continuously ravaged the slim back of their captain, massaging the twitching muscles as Midorima's fingers pumped inside him. "Aaah, ahh" Akashi moaned, moving every direction as they touched him, greedy, dirty, wet hands touching him all over. Midorima added another finger and felt Akashi tightened around him. He slowed down a bit, almost unnoticeable, but he felt Akashi's gratitude. Midorima moved a hand to touch Akashi's dick, long fingers gently touching the aching hard shaft. Three fingers inside, a hand around his cock and fully stimulated nipples became too much for Akashi. He screamed out. The scream carried a high note, but was flavoured with a deep rumbling and cracking in his voice. Akashi screamed for Midorima, Murasakibara and all the other boys watching, but he wouldn't scream to them. "Kurooo-koo" He called out, making eye contact and shamelessly screaming for Kuroko to fuck him.

Midorima's fingers moved slowly, deep in and almost fully out. Midorima was so close, Kuroko locked eyes with Akashi. The pale, slim body was arched, legs spread, ass red and bruised and eyes glazed, but Akashi focused all on being absolutely irresistible to Kuroko. Kuroko moved up behind Midorima, touching himself and observing how Midorima's hand pounded Akashi's ass while simultaneously pumping his own cock. Midorima was panting open mouthed now, so close. "Please cum all over his ass, Midorima" Kuroko whispered softly over the green heads shoulder. "I want to see his absolutely stained, like a little bitch" the words sent Midorima over the edge. "Ah, ah!" he softly moaned as he came. His hand jerked around his cock as he moved closer to Akashi's ass, semen landing on Akashi's lower back and ass.

Midorima's fingers were still inside his ass, slowly retracting as some semen dripped into the crack and towards the hole. Midorima exhaled, pulled his fingers out and carefully rose to his feet. He then turned to look at Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes were staring at Akashi, enjoying the view of Akashi's still virgin hole for a few seconds. "Lay on your back" Akashi could have added anything. _"So I can see you drool", "You will look at me"_, but honestly he just wanted to see Akashi enjoying himself. True, his arousal was dominating his feelings now, only wanting to fuck, fuck, fuck, but at the same time he felt something else. He felt a genuine happiness that their captain trusted them, that he was feeling so much pleasure and most of all: They would make love, as trusted, respected team mates. That was more arousing than any begging or moaning to Kuroko. Akashi and he would be each other's first. He smiled gently at Akashi and watched the red head relax. He knew.

_I want you to do it like you want now Kuroko, I've gotten my pleasure _the silent dialogue was an understanding between the two as Kuroko sat down. He gently cupped Akashi's face and pushed him up with a hand on his back so that he was sitting. Then he gently leaned in and kissed him, pulled away again and said: "You were brilliant"


	12. Chapter 12- I Love You

_You were brilliant _resonated in Akashi's head, making him blush for the first time that day. Kuroko really meant it. Their eyes were locked and Akashi felt pride and love fill him. He'd been their bitch. He'd taken it all, but no one looked at him with disgust. They all looked impressed and Kuroko looked almost in awe. The other boys were smiling, shifting their weight and slightly lowering their heads in a respecting nod to their captain. Akashi felt so proud of them. They all started to leave, each bowing a last time, saying things like "thank you for having us over", before walking out of the room.

Then it was just he and Kuroko left. Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck, looking into his eyes. Kuroko rested his hands on Akashi's back, gently massaging him while they both calmed down. They breathing was almost in unison. Breathing in and out, so close they could feel the gentle breeze. Akashi's eye lashes were slightly darker than his hair, beautifully framing his mismatching eyes. His skin was pale, slightly wet, but he looked surprisingly clean. As he inhaled in his chest puffed slightly, and when he was breathing out his lips pursed gently, making them fuller. Kuroko's eyes studied all of Akashi, so close he felt like he could almost hear his heart. The weight of his arms on Kuroko's neck felt so reassuring and filled hi with love, pressing one of his chins against one of the captain's strong arms.

"So beautiful" he murmured, inhaling the smell of Akashi's skin and feasting in the sight of the red head, relaxed, calm and in absolute love. Moving closer, very slowly. The chest puffed, the lips pursed. Arm's bending, following his movement and closing the space between them. Inhale, exhale, his elbows were now touching Akashi's sides, forearms resting against his back. Two inches between them, turning into one. Noses touching, electricity sparking as strands of the red hair tickles his cheek. Breath was hot, moist and so alive it made the mist around them even thicker. Lips gently touching, pulling away, sliding over each other, light as feathers. Eyes closing, last thing they see is red lips, pale skin in a world of white nothing. Fingertips touching the back as he feels hands play around his neck, pulling gently at his hair. Lips touching, pulling away, heart throbbing and yearning. Their lips stop, one last breath alone before connecting.

Its like the world disappears around them. Their bodies so hot the air feels cold where they are not touching. Moving closer, kissing each other. Akashi moaning, long and loving. Kuroko's tongue play gently with Akashi's. They forget everything else. Thoughts hazy, eyes closed and bodies intertwining. Love lies heavily around them, thicker than the fog and warmer than anything.

"I love you" he said.

Chione: Sorry this one is quite short, just thought I'd give you a taste of how I thought I'd end this story. I want to finish this on a loving note, so I'll change actions and style quite a bit. Please let me know if it's good, if you preferred it before or if you want more (more of this, more smut, another story) I was thinking of writing something Haikyuu! related after this, maybe not smut (or maybe porn without plot, I'll let you decide)


End file.
